W O R D S
by Momi Kirkland Vargas
Summary: Daría lo que fuera por tenerlo en sus brazos… daría lo que fuera, seguía diciendo en su mente lo mucho que lo extrañaba, que volviera… que lo amaba… y aun cuando se sentía morir, decía de forma infantil que saldría adelante… que no era un país pobre ni pequeño como para lamentarse… y se derrumbaba otra vez…


**Hola... yo de nuevo esta vez con una historia que salio directo de mi depresion... oh si tengo el corazon roto y aun se supone que ni me lastiman...pero bueeeh es songfic, de la cancion words de Skylar grey, espero les guste, va con dedicacion especial a mi Vania, que siempre me dice que debo escrivis iggychu...jaja espero le guste y me diga si quiere continuacion o no... por lo pronto espero hacerla hasta chillar con esto, baby se que te gustan los feels**

El chino miraba la puerta de la habitación con recelo… estaba esperando hacia tres semanas que esa puerta fuera abierta al anochecer, pero como hace tres semanas, eso no pasaría. ¿La razón? El mismo… había ocasionado que la persona que debía abrir la puerta de su dormitorio se fuera… solo porque le había dejado en claro que un "niño como el" no podía llegarle a los talones a él, que era la más antigua de las naciones.

Aun recordaba como el inglés lo trataba, no se podía decir que era el mejor amante del mundo, ni el de mejor humor, pero se esforzaba en tratar de impresionarlo… en simplemente hacerlo feliz y él lo había desechado… llamadas, mensajes, todo era contestado de manera fría, como si solo eso era suficiente para que el otro se quedara a su lado.

_Siempre con prisa  
>Nunca me quedo en el teléfono el tiempo suficiente<br>¿Por qué soy tan engreída?  
>Dije que volvería a verte pronto<br>Pero eso fue, oh, tal vez hace un año  
>No conocía la esencia del tiempo <em>

Quizás eso es lo que había faltado en su relación con el, palabras… palabras que le demostraran a el que lo que hacia valía la pena, lo último que supo fue que le dijo "ya volveré ten paciencia" y desde entonces no volvía, sabía que era su culpa… porque su hermano que era amigo del inglés se lo había dicho, que este no se sentía amado, y ¿Qué más podía hacer? Si le decía que lo amaba este no le creería, le había demostrado tanto lo contrario que sería imposible que le creyera ahora.

Miraba las paredes, tratando de encontrar algo que lo hiciera pensar en algo distinto, pero era imposible, toda su mente estaba llena de Arthur, lloraba pensando que este ya no le amaba… pensando que quizás hasta se había ido con otro, ya no le regalaría rosas, ya no le haría te en la tarde… ya no se escucharían explosiones en la cocina cada vez que este tratara de impresionarlo, solo para echarse a llorar cuando este notaba que nada había salido según la receta.

Rió ante ese recuerdo, pero aun estaba anegado en lagrimas… aun sentía demasiado todo, en su repisa descansaba una fotografía de ambos… esa fotografía que Japón les sacó a escondidas, mientras estaban besándose, se hizo el enojado, pero luego a escondidas había sonreído como una quinceañera enamorada al ver la foto y besar la cara del inglés en esta.

__

_Tantas preguntas  
>Pero estoy hablando conmigo misma<br>Sé que ya no me puedes escuchar, ya no  
>Tantas cosas por decirte<br>Y, sobre todo, un adiós  
>Pero sé que no vas a escuchar nada más <em>

¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal? Se preguntaba una y mil veces, tratando de secar sus lagrimas, en su mente hablaba y se regañaba a sí mismo por ser tan mezquino con él, y rogaba, rogaba en silencio su nombre pidiéndole que volviera, diciéndole que lo amaba… o al menos que volviera para despedirse… porque él jamás hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran así… no quería que todo terminara así.

Y seguiría clamando su nombre, aunque sabía que el otro en su isla no iba a escucharlo, pero lo hacía, si las hadas existían… por favor, que le dijeran que lo extrañaba, que lo quería de vuelta… se miró en el espejo, sus ojos yacían rojos e hinchados, no podía verse peor… aun así no le gustaba lo que veía.

_Es tan ruidoso dentro de mi cabeza  
>Con palabras que debería haber dicho<br>Y me estoy ahogando en mis penas  
>No puedo recuperar las palabras que nunca dije<br>Que nunca dije  
>No puedo recuperar las palabras que nunca dije <em>

Si… no le gustaba lo que veía, y tomando lo primero que tuvo a mano lo lanzó al espejo rompiéndolo en pedazos… tenia rabia contenida y la voz en su cabeza no hacía nada más que recalcarle que la había cagado, ¿Cómo lo vería ahora en las reuniones? ¿Qué cara le pondría? ¿Cómo le haría para callar todo lo que no le había dicho? ¿Qué debería hacer? Si lo único que quería era que volviera a besarlo, que lo abrazara, que le hiciera el amor una vez más…

Prometió no dejarlo y miren… se había cansado de el ahora sentía rabia…. Porque era un jodido mentiroso, de aquellos que vienen, toman, rompen y se van… le había hecho caso en tantas cosas, para que estuviera contento… y aun así… se había ido, porque el mismo había actuado como cobarde callando lo que le quería decir mediante el cariño… quizás debió haber sido más paciente, no haber reclamado por todo como decía el inglés… tenía razón… era caprichoso… pero no más que el… jodido cejon exigente.

_Siempre hablando de mierda  
>Tome tus consejos e hice todo lo contrario<br>Simplemente siendo joven y estúpida  
>No fui todo lo que pudiste haber esperado<br>Pero si hubiera aguantado un poco más  
>Tendrías más razones para estar orgulloso <em>

Recordó los malos momentos de su relación... desde siempre… las guerras del opio, los tratos comerciales… todo siempre era una mierda con el… nunca podían estar en paz, porque eran demasiado explosivos ambos, no podían estar sin pelear, no podían no herirse, no podían no gritarse… no podían… no amarse, era su naturaleza, lo que no quitaba que tuvieron buenos momentos juntos… Hong Kong era la prueba de ello, habían vivido tanto tiempo como una familia, y ya pronto todo se echó a perder… sin embargo seguían amándose… ¿Por qué ahora era diferente?

Ahí se daba cuenta, que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, sin embargo aun quería intentarlo, aunque al resto no le gustara, quería intentarlo… quería verlo…

__

_Tantas preguntas  
>Pero estoy hablando, conmigo misma<br>Sé que ya no me puedes escuchar, ya no  
>Tantas cosas por decirte<br>Y, sobre todo, un adiós  
>Pero sé que no vas a escuchar nada más <em>

La voz en su cabeza seguía diciéndole que era un inútil por pensar que el inglés volvería a su lado… "lo hiciste sentir como un idiota, ¿Cómo esperas que el vuelva después de eso?

- Cállate… Cállate-aru –se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos –tu no sabes nada –susurraba –no sabes nada-aru…

- "Pero… según tu el tampoco sabía nada… mira lo que ocasionaste"

- ¡Cállate! –se hizo un ovillo en la cama –no sabes nada….no sabes nada-aru.

_Es tan ruidoso dentro de mi cabeza  
>Con palabras que debería haber dicho<br>Y me estoy ahogando en mis penas  
>No puedo recuperar las palabras <em>

Se quedó dormido de tanto llorar, un par de horas… horas que solo soñó con aquellas cosas que le decía el inglés al oído cada que se iban a dormir, pecaba de gruñón y malintencionado… y con el siempre había tenido un trato tan diferente, soñó cuando lo insultaba en cada pelea… esas fuertes peleas que se acababan en besos… porque el chino nunca necesito decir perdón o algo, el inglés siempre de le adelantaba rodeándolo con sus brazos y besándolo… se había malacostumbrado a ser mimado por él, Arthur, no podía pronunciar su nombre sin que doliera…

Soñó con el tiempo en que Hong Kong solo era un bebe de brazos, y era cargado por Inglaterra como si fuera la más fina de sus joyas, amaba verlo en esa faceta tan paternal, porque veía algo que no eran capaces de ver los otros, veía algo que nadie admitiría que el inglés tenia, y era esa personalidad amorosa que le daba a él y a su pequeño "hijo".

_Cuanto más tiempo estoy aquí  
>Cuanto más alto es el silencio<br>Sé que te has ido, pero te juro que a veces  
>Escucho tu voz cuando el viento sopla<br>Así que te hablo a las sombras  
>Con la esperanza de que puedas escuchar<br>Porque quiero que sepas _

Despertó de golpe, en sus ojos habían lagrimas, estaba llorando otra vez, y como no hacerlo si en su mente estaba todo aquello que quería olvidar, quería dejar de llorar, y nuevamente hecho un ovillo y temblando, desataba esas amargas lagrimas que ya no tenía donde guardar…

- Por favor… vuelve-aru –gimoteaba –vuelve… prometo no hacerte enojar otra vez-aru

- "¿sigues viéndote igual de patético? Quién diría que la gran República Popular China lloraría por esas cosas"

- ¡Cállate! –sabia que quien le hablaba era la voz de su patria, normalmente le hacía caso, y por eso se mostraba como se mostro con el inglés, era su culpa… ahora solo le daba el revés de su conducta –todo es tu culpa…

_Es tan ruidoso dentro de mi cabeza  
>Con palabras que debería haber dicho<br>Y me estoy ahogando en mis penas  
>No puedo recuperar las palabras que nunca dije<br>Que nunca dije  
>No puedo recuperar las palabras que nunca dije.<em>

Daría lo que fuera por tenerlo en sus brazos… daría lo que fuera, seguía diciendo en su mente lo mucho que lo extrañaba, que volviera… que lo amaba… y aun cuando se sentía morir, decía de forma infantil que saldría adelante… que no era un país pobre ni pequeño como para lamentarse… y se derrumbaba otra vez…

Basta, se decía… cuando se disponía a rendirse de seguir llorando y esperando… después de tres semanas… la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a quien lo había dejado.


End file.
